Watch Me Earn You
by OlitzThePresident
Summary: The President Wants to Run Out the Clock with Olivia, Olivia has Guests...what does he do?


Olivia Pope and The President Fitz. "Sit down and watch me; Earn you."

He stood in the Oval office, for the final time before deciding what he had wanted to do so much; was to find out what Olivia Pope had wanted. What she wanted from him. What she expected, and if Mellie would really do this. Mellie's Parents were over, maybe they could coarse her to change her mind - let their marriage die in peace and let him have his Presidency he loved so much. But he loved Olivia Pope more, and he would and will give up his Presidency for.

Olivia Pope the one who stood for defiance was worried, literally worried that the President would not choose her. She wanted it so bad, just as much as she wanted him to keep his Presidency - even if that meant fixing things with Mellie. Jake, was untimely annoying her to the worlds end.

He made his way to her house, with the determination to make love to the woman he loves, while his wife tells the world of their break up. He didn't care, all he cared about was showing her who he belonged too.

He was there in ten minutes, Olivia had friends over; her friend from high school opened the door.

"Oh, I thought...Miss Pope was alone, we need to...discuss things." the President spoke first.

"She is here, we're having dinner." spoke Coby.

The President nodded, as Olivia came to the door. "F- Mr President."

"Olivia," spoke Fitz.

"What are you doing here? You know where you need to be," spoke Olivia, in hushed words as Coby went to tell her friends.

"I need to know, how you feel. Do you want me?" asked the President.

"Of course," spoke Olivia. As her friends came in, and gasped.

"Get rid of them," the President indicated to the gathering group.

"We haven't finished Dinner, Fitz," spoke Olivia.

He sighed, looking at her. "I want to run the clock out here,"

"Then come in." spoke Olivia. They all gasped as he entered and took his jacket off throwing it on the couch like he had been here before.

"This is Coby, who answered the door. Maria, who went to baby school with. James who used to be my mud buddy in kindy." smiled Olivia.

"Hello, Mr President." They all said in unison.

"Evening," he spoke. Looked back to Olivia, and smiled a bit.

They moved back to their dinner, Olivia told him to come sit next to her, and she gave him some of hers which he tried to refuse saying he already ate, but she practically fork fed him one bit of her chicken which shocked the rest that he didn't tell her off. Wasn't he married?

"Turn the TV on," spoke the President.

"Are you sure you want to watch your wife crucify you?" asked Olivia.

"I want to see my marriage end, Olivia, then I know I'm free," spoke the President which made everyone gasp.

Olivia shuddered, and turned the TV on and Mellie was talking The President and I are getting a divorce, but please don't go hard on him. We weren't fit. He's in love with someone else, and I want him to be happy. He deserves his Presidency - do not hate for this. I've come to the conclusion that he deserves happiness in his job and his personal life. So this decision is making him happy...

"The hell?" said the President his mouth ajar.

"What the hell? She was gonna crucify you! But this, this gives you the freedom you wanted," spoke Olivia. Coby looked back to the President, followed by another two sets of eyes. Olivia stood to go to turn the TV off, the President stood too and grabbed her spinning her around. Smiling like a goon. Olivia looked half shocked, but smiled back at him. He set her down then moved for his jacket.

"I'm gonna find out why she didn't crucify me like she said," spoke the President.

"Why? You're free?" asked Coby. "Sounds like that's what you wanted."

"And who says you should butt in on my business?" snapped the President. Turning his gaze to him.

Coby gulped, "I'm sorry, Sir."

"No need, it's called curiosity but sometimes it kills the cat you see?" told the President, "She was set to ruin me, I want to know why she didn't."

Olivia went to the door with him, and when out of sight they kissed. "I'll be back."

He turned up at the Blair house, walking in like he owned it. Which he did, Mellie was on the couch talking to her parents saying she felt a little better. He walked into the lounge, her parents glared. "Why didn't you do what you were going to do? Crucify me."

"Is that want you wanted, Fitz. Really? I gave you your out, the one you wanted. Olivia and you can be together, in a peaceful matter. I'm not going to hurt you; because I love you."

"But you want to hurt her, Mellie. I told you we were at war the minute you mention her name," spoke Fitz. "I didn't crucify her!" yelled Mellie, getting emotional.

"Good! If you do, I swear, I will ruin you!" yelled Fitz. "THank you though, for considering my feelings in this. I am forever appreciated. I'll sort out a settlement in which you will be happy with. But all affairs with me from now on, will be under appointment. I have a Presidency to attempt to run for now."

"And a marriage to Olivia," reminded Mellie.

Fitz glared, "Once we're divorced, yes." Fitz looked to her, "I still want to see the children."

"I wouldn't stop you!" growled Mellie. Fitz nodded, "Goodbye Mellie, and Paul and Josie." They all said goodbye.

He was back to Olivia's in no time, they were all gone, he pressed her up against the wall kissing her deeply making her his. They were in a heated kiss, "I love you Olivia," he said while cupping her breast with one hand while the other snaked between her legs through the fabric of her pants. She moaned when his hand got lower, man the President was good. He lightly ran his hands over her clit through the fabric of her laced underwear. She bucked down towards his hand to gain more friction.

She was unbuckling his belt, and undoing the buttons to his shirt. He moved her towards the couch, that he really wanted to screw her on. Taking off her skirt, and laying her down after getting her naked he smiled. He pressed his tip to her entrance and thrusted. Grunting at the pleasantries of the feelings. His eyes, smirked. They began to move in a rythym that was designed for them and those two alone.

They moved in such a force the couch moved a few centimetres.

"You are made for me," Spoke the President in deep thrusting and a heavy voice.

"I love you, Mr" grunted Olivia, "President."

"I love you too, Soon to be Mrs Grant," spoke the President as they came over the edge.

They fell asleep on the couch naked in their own embraces. Secret Service standing at the door.

THe next morning there was a knock at the door, Olivia's parents.


End file.
